


Admiral and Commander

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innuendo, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collaboration with the fantastic artist <a href="http://cute-ellyna.tumblr.com">cute-ellyna</a><br/>Admiral Isabela and Cullen are reunited at Skyhold. Things get a bit...awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiral and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
>  By [cute-ellyna](http://cute-ellyna.tumblr.com)

“What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? On your feet, soldier!” Cullen shouted at the stunned recruit, still flat on his back, his training partner waiting for another go.

“That was hardly a wounding blow. You must learn to absorb an attack like that and remain standing, or else you’re dead.” The Commander walked over to correct him, taking one of his legs and scooting it backward. “See? Legs apart like so, but not too far apart. Knees bent – yes, very good. Your rear leg is your anchor. Now, again.”

“I’ll spread my legs as far as you like, Commander.” A woman’s voice drawled at him from behind; one that tickled not too distant memories. “I’m _ever_ so obedient that way.”  


Cullen turned around to see his men snickering and gawking; the pirate queen herself, Isabela, had arrived at Skyhold.

She held the complete attention of everyone around her, just as she had in Kirkwall. Her jewelry glittered in the sunlight against her tan skin, a suggestive smirk played on her lips, her knowing eyes promising the world, dark hair pulled away from her face. Hips swayed in exaggerated movements, popping through the high slits in her tunic as she slid toward him. She looked a little leaner, stronger, a bit more mature; even more beautiful, in Cullen’s opinion.

She held out her hands. “I’m sorry, but that was just too easy. I couldn’t pass on a setup like that.”

He cleared his throat. “Alright, dismissed, all of you!” For a moment, his soldiers didn’t move, all eyes on the Rivaini. “Now!!” he snarled; that got them to disperse.

“Isabela,” he greeted her cordially, feeling suddenly very warm, despite the cool mountain air. “Or is it Admiral, now?”

“That’s right, sweet thing.” She moved in close, too close, into his personal space. She smelled like sex and the sea. His collar started to itch, and he drew himself up taller, stiffening, watching her warily. “And you’re no longer Knight-Captain. Commander of the Inquisition’s army. Most impressive.”

She trailed a long ringed finger across his breastplate and circled around, examining every inch of him. Cullen had become somewhat accustomed to being stared at, but this…it was like being a piece of meat inspected at market. Isabela had a way of making one feel that way.

“Yes, ah, thank you.”

“And from the looks of things,” she was in front of him again, searching his face with such intensity that it brought a flush to his cheeks. “Your title is not all that’s changed. Let me get a good look at you, my dear. It’s been so long since I gave you that ride from Kirkwall – not exactly the sort of ‘ride’ I had in mind - and, well, let’s be honest, but you were a bit yellow during that trip, and a little lyrium sick.”

“Well, yes, I suppose I was -” He stopped when Isabela pressed a finger underneath his chin, lifting and turning his head to the side slightly, a wicked smile spreading across her pierced lips. Cullen’s blush spread down to his neck as he looked around to see if anyone was witnessing this; the courtyard alcove they had been using for drills was empty. They were, for all intents and purposes, alone.

From this vantage point he accidentally discovered that he could see directly down the front of her shirt, the curves of her breasts almost completely visible. He averted his eyes, but let them linger long enough that the dark tops of her nipples caught his attention. Cullen swallowed drily.

She smiled at him from under black eyelashes. “My, my, these years have been kind to you. You look positively…” she ran her finger lightly along his jaw line, scanning his features and biting her bottom lip. “… _delicious_ , darling. I mean, you were cute in Kirkwall, but this is another level. Must be the power of command. I’d say this Inquisition agrees with you.” She patted him lightly on the cheek. “Or should I say, the Inquisitor?”

Finally finding the will to move, Cullen gently took her hand and removed it from his cheek. He gave her an admonishing look. “I appreciate the compliment, Admiral. Certainly things have been much better since Kirkwall, to say the least. You look even lovelier than I remember. I was hoping to see you make a grand entrance in your Admiral’s cap.”

“Varric’s playing dress-up with it; my coat, too. He thinks it’s just the _coolest_. And he’s right. I worked hard to get that damned title.”

Cullen laughed at the image of the dwarf running around in Isabela’s uniform. The smile fell from his face suddenly as he remembered what he had planned to say to her.

“Isabela, I’m very sorry about Hawke. She was a good woman, and died bravely. I want you to know, she was instrumental in defeating Corypheus.”

Just for a moment, all of her bravado fell away, and she was just a woman remembering a treasured friend. “Thank you, Cullen. She was a very good friend to me; quite possibly the only real friend I’ve ever had. And sometimes more than that.” She sighed wistfully. “Friends with benefits who are also without any hang-ups are _impossible_ to find, let me tell you.” Her tone was matter of fact, as if they were discussing the weather.

Against his better judgment, certain images began to flood Cullen’s mind. Hawke, may she rest in peace, was also a very striking woman. He hadn’t known the nature of their relationship, but he hadn’t cause to find out.

Her smile was devious as she turned away from him, bending over slightly to fix something on her thigh-high boot. “You know, Cullen, we used to talk about you.”

A single drop of sweat fell down the nape of his neck, and he shifted his weight back and forth. She was playing with him, it was obvious. He could just excuse himself politely. He gave his condolences; that was more than enough. What would the Inquisitor think, discussing these matters with a woman like Isabela while she pawed at him, sweating the entire time like a teenager? Why was he still here?

He couldn’t resist. He’d had a bit of an interest in Hawke, and he had no idea she even thought of him as anything except an uptight templar. “You talked about me? _She_ talked about me?”

She smiled at him over her shoulder, then turned her attention to her other boot, bending over even further. Cullen noticed the rounded bottoms of her fleshy buttocks peeking out, and found himself wondering if there was anything between her boots and her tunic.

“Oh yes, many times. It was her idea. Too bad we never followed through on it. She was afraid you wouldn’t respect her in the morning, you know, that sort of thing.”

He gulped, his pulse quickening. “I’m sorry. Followed through on what?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh darling, you know exactly what I’m talking about, but if you need to hear me say it for your spank bank, then I’ll gladly indulge you.” She stepped closer to him. “Hawke wanted to invite you to a _three-some_. She had the biggest crush on you. Me, you, Hawke, fucking, all night long. And I’ll tell you, I’ve been in every sexual situation you can think of, and missing out on that?” She looked him up and down. “Mm, it’s one of my life’s biggest regrets. And this is coming from someone who once had a threesome with the King of Ferelden.”

It was simply too much information to process. Cullen just stood there, stunned, staring at Isabela, more images forcing their way into his mind. And Hawke had those ridiculously long legs, her alabaster skin would be such a contrast against the Rivaini’s dark complexion...

Apparently his mouth was open, because Isabela shut it for him. “Darling, careful, you’ll catch flies that way. Anyway, Hawke liked to have fun and fool around, but you were different. She respected you too much, I think.”

“I had a great admiration for Hawke,” Cullen managed to say.

“My dear, your ‘admiration’ was obvious every time we came through the Gallows. And you thought nobody could tell – that’s so cute!” She lightly pinched his cheek. “You used to look at her like she hung the moon.”

He chuckled. “It was that obvious?”

“I’m afraid so, darling.” She gave him an uncharacteristically sweet smile this time, giving his forearm a friendly squeeze. “Well, I should probably find Varric before he destroys my clothing. It’s been a gas catching up; see you in the tavern later? It’ll be like old times. Except much less disgusting. Or dangerous.”

“Yes, the Inquisitor and I will be there.” Cullen felt sure that he never wanted to be alone with Isabela ever again. His mind was reeling and he felt a little dirty, even though he had done nothing wrong. Probably her desired effect.

“Oh – speaking of the Inquisitor, you don’t think she’d be down for a roll in the hay, do you? She’s a real looker. I’d be happy to ask her, if you prefer.”

“Maker’s Breath, Isabela, absolutely not!”

She shrugged. “I had to ask. Biggest regret in life, I’m telling you. You should be honored, sweet thing.”

As she sauntered away and Cullen tried to regain his composure, she called to him over her shoulder.

“By the way, LOVE what you’ve done with your hair.”

 


End file.
